


Wrecking ball.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: Honestly I have no idea what this is?I just started writing and well here we are.





	Wrecking ball.

Two days before his wedding, Ben has gone MIA and one morning Callum gets up and starts to go jogging, his phone buzzes interrupting his music, he stops and see’s bens name

_“give this a listen”_ is all it said, so Callum presses the link and to his surprise Miley Cyrus wrecking ball starts to play, Callum starts to jog again, the lyrics

_“Don’t you ever say I just walked away, I will always Want you, I can’t live a lie running for my life, I will always want you” _rings in Callum’s ears and he comes to a studded stop, the guilt creeping back up on him, he finds a bench and sits down, repeating the song once, twice a dozen times the words hitting him in different ways, so many emotions run through his body, before he knows it he’s walking back to the square the song on repeat blasting into his ears, he stops and unlocks the flat door walking in, he goes into the bedroom and packs a few things, walking out, Whitney looking confused he removes a head phone “I’m sorry babe, the wedding is off” and with that he’s out the door and walking away from the square. 

He gets on the first train which arrives, heading out of Walford about 4 hours he finds himself in a hotel, drinking whiskey from the bottle with Wrecking ball playing softly on the background, he’s pulls his phone out, texts from Whitney, missed calls, from Stuart, Mick and even jay, he decides to put his phone on airplane mode and lets the song play into the early hours.

Days pass and now he’s angry, hurt and upset 

_“I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in, And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in” _These lyrics start to sting Callum, he’s pushed Ben so far out after Ben saying he ain’t worth the hassle, tears start to fall and he reaches for his phone turning air plane off he finds bens name and hits the new message icon, typing the lyrics and adding a “sorry” to the end of it he hits send and puts him phone back to airplane mode. 

Must the day after the wedding which never happened and Ben returns to the square, he walks in and is greeted by Jay and Lola, “good morning” he smiles sitting down “how was the wedding” he asks looking at both of them “it didn’t happen” Lola said “yeah Callum left two days before and no one has heard anything” jay adds, this hits Ben like a ton of bricks “where is he” he tries to hide his concern “no one knows, him phone is off” Lola says Ben stands up and walks out ringing Callum getting no answer “Cal, it’s me, I um heard about the wedding, where are you? Let me come to you, please cal..” and he hangs up.

callum has lost track of days and time, all he knows is sleep, whiskey and that song, he wakes up and gets a shower just standing under the hot water, he gets out and checks his phone, listening to the voice mail off Ben while having his daily breakfast of whiskey for one he calls him back, “cal” he hears and he mumbles an address and hangs up, he lays back on the bed cracking the volume up and falls back asleep, he’s suddenly woken by Ben standing over him, he looks up and moans grabbing the whiskey bottle, sitting up “if it isn’t the man himself” he hisses a Ben “hope you’re happy” he cheers him before taking another sip, Ben stands up locking the door and turning the volume down, taking of his jacket “what do you mean cal” he asks sitting at the edge of the bed “you and your fucking song” Callum hisses “I didn’t get married” he laughs standing up now waking the full length of the room “what do you want from me” he screams too close to bens ears Ben confused about this anger “nothing” he mumbles at Callum who stops dead in the middle of the room.

The whiskey bottle smashes against the wall and Ben is pinned to it in seconds, “listen to the fucking lyrics Ben” Callum growls and Ben does listen “what cal? What’s wrong with them” he hisses back “you send me this, and then now here say you want nothing from me” Ben sense Callum emotions change “god cal no” he smile softly “I want you” he says shyly and Callum let’s go of his top and Takes a few steps backwards nearly falling while doing so, “you’ve fucked everything up Ben” he cries “but - you - this - me, I.. I think I’m falling Ben” ben pushes himself up from the wall and walks over “oh cal, you have no idea” grabbing his hands and placing a soft kiss to Callum’s lips “come on” he leads Callum to the shower, gently washing his hair and him “lets go and get some food sober you up yeah” he laughs taking Callum’s hand and leading him downstairs to the hotel restaurant. 

They both eat and Callum feels 100% better drinking only water “where do we go from here” he asks Ben, ben just smiles placing his hand over Callum’s “we can go and tell everyone or not, it’s up to you cal, I’m here by your side” he smiles and Callum relaxes a little taking this phone with his free hand Ben watches as he dials a number and the phone rings, “hey mate, yeah yeah I’m okay, so just letting you know Ben is with me, we’ll be back in a few days.. and by the way spread the word yeah that me and Ben are seeing each other” Ben cocks his head to one side as the phone call comes to a end “who was that” he asks looking trying to read Callum’s face .. “that was um well that was jay” he looks at Ben “he kinda knew.. about us.. I got drunk and told him” Callum confess Ben just laughs “Callum- I love you” Callum smiles so softly “I guess I love ye to” he laughs.


End file.
